battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SSDGFCTCT9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the M1911 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 02:22, 10 February 2010 Image Copyrighting Dear SSDGFCTCT9 , Thank you for your contributions to the Battlefield Series Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged the category Images needing review. This means either there is no license selected or the image is from Wikipedia, but you have not stated its original license. This applies to the following images: *File:Air raid fp.jpg *File:Air raid.jpg *File:AirRaid-Bunker.jpg *File:BFVietnam M60.jpg *File:Jap-rifleman.png *File:Nambu.jpg *File:Type 100 SMG.jpg *File:BC grenade.jpg *File:M1 Garand.jpg *File:Gewehrgranate.png *File:M1903 Springfield.jpg *File:M18 destroying Chi Ha.jpg *File:TNT.jpg *File:Shin Gunto.jpg *File:Type 98 rifle.jpg *File:Sherman.png *File:Scoped Kar98k.jpg *File:Type 97 grenade.jpg *File:Type 100.jpg *File:Wrench.png As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read the tags on these images as well as Battlefield Series Wiki:Copyright and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All images remaining in this category by March 31 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, Bondpedia 14:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Uh, wow. Yeah, I guess I'll get to work on that. SSDGFCTCT9 18:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, I appreciate it. As long as your committed to correcting them I'll give you as long as you need. If you need help, just ask. Bondpedia 19:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'd like to know how to change the licencing. I looked around the page and can't find something saying 'Change licencing' or along those lines... SSDGFCTCT9 01:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh damn, I just checked the licencing page and I got most from Google. Does this mean that they'll have to be deleted? I mean, this is a non-profit site, we're only placing the images for display, right? So the reader can get visual support with the article. *sigh* There ARE some that I got from Wikipedia, though... SSDGFCTCT9 01:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::OK. If you tell me which are Wikipedia, I can sort them (they need putting on the same license as they originally were at Wikipedia). For the Google ones, they can stay under a fairuse licence (ie. they are irreplaceable, although thats not strictly true), but they should be replaced with self-made images if possible, edit the image's page, replacing the content with Ok,the ones that are from Wikipedia are the Type 97 grenade and the Gewehrgranate and I think the BC Grenade as well. The rest are Google search images. SSDGFCTCT9 00:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :OK Bondpedia 17:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) A French Canadian Wow. Finally a user who is French-Canadian. FPS Headhunter 01:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Why yes. :P SSDGFCTCT9 01:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm not French, I'm also Canadian :) Lone Mutated Wolf 02:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Lone Mutated Wolf Cool, a lot of Canadians here. (We pwned in Olympics, btw) :P Just being Canadian, though, sort of entitles you to a bit of French, no? SSDGFCTCT9 02:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ya I guess that does make me a tinsy bit French. I do however know a bit of the language, but most likely forgotten it by now. I applaud your ability to speak both languages, something I can never do. BTW CAN 3 US 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lone Mutated Wolf 02:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. I'm fluent in French. That's what I get for living in Quebec. French is so goddam complicated, though! So many rules and most people around these parts don't speak it properly. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I see. I know some French, but I only have a very basic understanding of the language. And French is spoken in different ways. Canadian French is much more different that normal French spoken in France. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 19:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, VEEERY different. When French come here, we're all like "WTF, speak fench normally!" And when Quebecers go to France, they're like "WTF, speak french properly!" They teach us France french, but we've picked up on this really prominent accents and these expressions and a multitude of invented words; Quebec french is basically slang. It's almost a different language. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Canada FTW!!! User:xeromanx Pistol and shotgun stats http://denkirson.xanga.com/722757523/bad-company-2/ Also, it seems like all damage except for snipers and explosives has been increased by 25% on consoles (the chart I linked to is just for PC, which either isn't getting the damage increase or hasn't gotten it yet). I do not have 100% confirmation of this, but I am fairly certain. Imrlybord7 03:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) BFBC Yeah, I tried to make it just BFBC instead of BFBC2 but it wouldn't change. Automatic Rifleman That's what our military - and most Western militaries - calls a troop that operates a light machine gun organic to a squad or fire team. Troops that operate medium or heavy machine guns at the platoon or company level are called machine gunners, and are trained differently than ordinary riflemen, and do not, by doctrine, participate in the same type of combat as a rifleman. (standard infantry the operate assault rifles and light machine gns as their primary weapons). The whole idea, I guess, of a "Support Gunner" is someone who provides suppressive fire for a small unit's tactical movement. As I said, "Support Gunner" is a term used in video games (primarily Call of Duty and Battlefield) to describe an automatic rifleman. In reality, an automatic rifleman has no specific medical duties, as his job (the most important job) is to establish and maintain fire superiority so that his fire team/squad can maneuver through the battlespace and eliminate enemy forces. Also, medical personnel (medics in the Army, Corpsmen in the Navy and Marine Corps) are typically armed with an M16, M4, or M9; they have more important duties than fighting the enemy. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 06:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield I got bored, so I rented it. It was decent (I still standby that Gears of War, Call of Dity and Assassins Creed are better), but it beat Halo (hell, a text adventure is better then Halo) by a longshot. I got banned on my main wiki, so I'm here. 00:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess it was okay, it was a little bit more mature then Bad Company 1 (that game was stupid. Haggard causing a war and going for all that shit for gold was just stupid, really, you did all that stuff for money!) It was a lot like Call of Duty (really a lot of it was an obvious steal of ideas). It just seemed a little bit "old", it was like watching one Rambo film. There's a guy screaming with a goold ol' Browning, killing people, and that's all that matters. I didn't finish it though, got to the Desert mission where Haggard uses the bolt action .50 cal to snipe a guy out of a truck. 00:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I got to mid-Private II, I didn't really like it, as if you're team sucked, you couldn't do anything. It only had three multiplayer modes (take some give some) It got old very fast. It was slow paced, but I prefer the faster paced Call of Duty. Anyway, during one Rush match, we were falling back, and enemis got the bases (what the hell!) before one of the DEFENDERS got there, and then they but C4 and snipers everywhere before we even had a chance to do anything out out OWN. I really didn't like it that much. It was a B- game. 01:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) computer Hey I guess you got a new computer ! Lone Mutated Wolf 22:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Nah, just using my sister's crappier one. I'm getting a new one by next week, though! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Aww that sucks. I assume you don't have the money to buy a new one then. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 14:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately not, but I'm getting my old one fixed, only costing 45$, but my old one wasn't bad, despite being 7 years old. Plus I got a 1 TB media server, so I'll be really happy to get my old one back. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Good Work on updating the weapon stats! I had just gotten together with a buddy and we were going to do that this weekend but you saved us that S**T ton of work. Thanks man. Now I can play more :)Zuiden 11:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yeah, there's still more to do, but I'll still do it. :D SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) BFBC 2 Maps Thanks, i'm trying to edit all map pages to similar standards as this one, but i still have to add in the sqaud rush details of the map =/ same goes for Port Valdez. DEathgod65 :D 03:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Your message Yeah, I don't think we've got anyone that plays 2142 at the moment, that'd be grand. Unfortunatly I know absolutly nothing about it. Could you explain the second part of your question, I didn't quite get what you were asking. But I've got 2 weeks off over Easter, so I intend to do lots more playing and much more editing. - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I've seen gameplay of BF2142. I've also managed to play some of the game. I know much on the game's weapons, vehicles and maps. I'll help out whenever I can. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) M1 Garand Assistance? How do I get the M1 Garand? Like, I've played multiple battlefield games, but don't understand how to get it. I've played Battlefield 1942 and all of it's expansions, Battlefield Vietnam and BF:BC2, is there anyway I can get it with just those? I've understood that I need to play so many, but I still don't get it. PFC.Stockholm 20:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) BF:V Yeah, I loved the game, haven't played it recently, because I let someone borrow it. I bought it in a package with BF42& it's expansions. I loved 42, but hated 43, it seemed so lacking. Anyways, once the new feel kicks away, I'm going to start ripping out some new BF:V stuff. It's for the PC too, so it should be fairly easy to get some Screenshots and such. Anyways, I'll catch you later, bro. PFC.Stockholm 03:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC)